DRAGON CHILD
by raphfan1
Summary: A YOUNG WOMAN WITH THE ABILITY TO TRANSFORM INTO A DRAGON IS WANTED BY HER GOVERNMENT, CAN THE XMEN SAVE HER.
1. Chapter 1

l hello there, this is my first attempt at a crossover fan fiction and im just writing it because a) im bored and B) the beginnings of this story have been in my head ever since writing Rorschach diary. My other fan fic on here. So sit back mobile device or laptop in hand or lap and read. Any reviews are nice, but good ones help the world go around hope you enjoy.

She had flown for what seemed like days. Battling head winds, gales ,cold rain and heat all to reach a place she prayed actually existed. She had seen it on the news heard whispers on the internet, a safe place for her to live without fear or contempt or hatred. She beat her massive bat like wings and tried to find a decent up draft to give her some respite from the long journey across the sea. Her mother had kissed her and cried when she told her of her plans, her mother had understood, her mother had lied to authorities and given her time to escape. Her mother was now dead. The government wanted her for her mutant powers. She had run, and hidden but they found her time and time again time and time again she had killed all that came to capture her. She would not be a Guinea pig or a science experiment,she would not be a weapon. So she had flown across land and sea all to reach a place of sanctuary. A school for people like her, Xavier school for gifted youngsters was for people like her and so she went. she was an unlucky mutant. She had at 12 turned into well, for better words a dragon. She could transform at will nowadays but in the beginning it just happened whenever she was afraid or nervous, she was bullied and harassed as being a freak and teachers kept away, family members isolated her and her life became a living hell. Government personal came to visit, scientist took blood samples, people in suits told her she was important to government security. She was a child she didn't understand.  
Her mother had protected her through it all and they had shot had killed 24 soldiers who had discovered their last hiding place in a shitty flat in London, a cousin had given them up for cash intensives, something her mother had refused several times. she was her daughter not a commodity to any government or sovereign to be purchased for her abilities. No other mutant was as strong or powerful or had a form like her and they wanted her as a super soldier.

She could see a shoreline, some kind of instinct had come over her in flight, she knew where to fly how best too, but it had taken hours at top speed high up in the wind currents and she was close to exhaustion. She dived folding her wings and sped up. Water escaped her eyes like tears of joy and she flew like a bullet over sand and beach goers, it was evening the sun was thankfully behind. her massive American skyscraper nothing like in the UK dominated the skyline and she had to steer through them. People were looking up and pointing at her, she didn't care she had to land and rest.

She heard a rumble she new to be choppers. She flapped on. Her wings were aching her shoulders burning from the sheer pain resonating from the flight. she heard jets.

Despair overtook her, she had come so far and was probably going to be shot by some fucking American military plain and then dissected in some area 51 type bunker. Shit she shook her head, oh well the very least she could do was put up a fight, take as many soldiers with her as she could, leave a footprint in the ranks. She slowed, flapping her wings and descended into a busy street. Yellow taxis just like in the movies skidded to a halt, people pulled out phones and some screamed. her massive claws touched solid pavement and she folded in her great wings. It hurt but felt good to stop using them, she used her arms as forelegs,even though they were shorter she could walk on all fours if she needed too but was more comfortable being bi pedal like in human form. If she shifted she would be naked. in human form she was normal sized human being not a tank sized dragon like she was now, and if she stood to die she be damned if it was going to be naked, human and on a side walk.

She waited hearing sirens get closer and choppers from above. She sighed a loud snort and desperately wished all the people to just get out of the area, she didn't want to kill innocent people accidentally, or be the cause of anybody getting shot by gun toting cops. Ha American speak going through her mind as she took it all in, cabs not taxis, side walk not pavement cell phone not mobile phone, trash not rubbish.

A police car swerved around a corner blue and red lights flashing and skidded to a halt a little way in front of her. Two typical cops got out hiding behind their doors guns pointed at her. She just sat and watched, police were just doing a job and she had no personal beef with police, just the military. They shouted for people to get clear and the people did scatter like little bugs. Still she sat watching them both with amusement, not moving or making a sound. She looked down at her own huge claws and scratched at the pavement leaving deep score marks, more for dramatic effect than anything else. They watched eyes wide, one called for back up and the other stepped out from behind the door of the car still pointing the gun at her. He walked forward slowly and called out rather insultingly

"hey easy easy big fella, we ain't gonna hurt you, steady steady" like she was some kind of animal escaped form a zoo. He had one arm out attempting to sooth like they do on zoo programmes when taming lions. She smiled and he froze. Rows of amazing teeth, like a dinosaurs mouth showed, she knew it was a terrifying sight but again she was killing time not people at this moment. She put a claw to her her lips and whispered at the cop

"shhhh they are coming" he went pale and fainted on the spot. She went to get up and the other cop screamed at her to "freeze". She looked at him and shook her head, she stalked over to the fainted cop and checked his pulse, whilst the other was still screaming at her to freeze.. he was fine, just fainted. She turned and stood on her back legs and walked over to the cop who just stood frozen and looking up at her she towered above him and it was like a scene from Jurassic park, she lowered her head and growled. He too fainted. Not even thinking she grabbed him and lowered him gently to the floor, she didn't want him to crack his skull. He was small in her arms and she was careful to be gentle with him. The low rumble of a watching crowd went silent. She looked around and realised they had expected her to eat him, she inwardly sighed. She knew she looked like a thing from a sci fi movie but she was just a girl, frighting but tired and ready to die. The chopper zoomed overhead and more cars arrived, lights flashing people yelling she put up her claws. She walked away from the two cops and stood. She let her front arms drop and waited. Nothing happened,they seemed to be at a loss as what to do. She very slowly lowered herself onto all fours and crouched like a cat. She looked at the main cop who seemed to be in charge and waited. More choppers flew around and then she heard the sound, the roaring of a military jet. OK this is it she thought to herself they will open fire any minute and that will be the end of it. She looked up as it flew overhead, black sleek and kind of unusual. Well she made it this far, shame she never got to that school of safety ah well shit to them all anyway, if she had just had the chance she could of hidden but the choppers had already seen her and she couldn't hide in a city she didn't know. The jet turned out not to be a jet at all. It came back around and landed in the space opposite on a road. Blue light shot from underneath as it vertically landed without issue.

She expected troopers to pour out, sent by the pentagon sent from her country government to capture her. She would rather die. She had tried and failed to escape. Instead of troopers one lady came walking out. It was like the others couldn't see her, she walked with ease and people just side stepped out of her way, as if in a daze. She walked directly at her with no fear and just stopped a few feet away. She put up a hand and then spoke into her mind.

 _Come with me I can take you where you will be safe, I name is Jean and I have been sent to rescue you ,if you mean no harm._

 _Who sent you?_

 _Professor Charles Xavier he wants you to know he knows, he felt your approach and wants to help youngsters like yourself_

 _how do I know this is no trick, your not from the government come to capture me, because if you are I will kill you._

 _I understand but we are not your enemy, but they will be here any minute, if you come with me now you will be safe, all these people will think it was mass hallucination and by then we will have you safely away please trust us_

 _whos us?_

 _my friends are on the ship, I felt it best to talk to you alone, we don't want to scare you but you are very unusual in you talents and appearance and it was decided I would be best to approach you_

 _if this is a trick I will kill you understand?, but I have heard of your Xavier and was coming to find him if I could but I failed, I cannot hide and am to exhausted to go on so I will come with you_

the people all seemed frozen and eyes staring forward not seeing the two walk to the ship. Jean grey had cast an almost hypnotised state over the crowd and when they snapped out of it no dragon would be there any longer. Not just that but all mobile data had been wiped so no evidence on any sim machine or hand held device would exist thanks to a device created by a friend of Jean.

The strange jet was easy enough to fit into and as the door closed with a hiss the last thing she remembered was a strange sensation in her folded wings. They felt numb suddenly and as she looked around a blue fury monster held up a dart gun and apologised. She was sedated and taken to Xavier school for gifted youngsters

dun dun dun….there all done shall I continue or not. Just a quick y as im so bored ATM and trying out the new laptop that actually has spell checker and a working y key which is a godsend. Cheers guys


	2. Chapter 2

_**Continued. Sorry it has taken so long AILNIL.**_

She was hearing the steady beep of a lorry reversing and she couldn't understand why she could hear it. It took a moment for her to realise it wasn't a lorry reversing it was a heart rate monitor. She lay still not daring tom open her eyes and find herself in some shitty laboratory about to be mind fucked or dissected, no she had seen enough movies to feign sleep and pounce at the last minute, maybe escape, or kill a few scientist shits on the way out. She had a desperately dry mouth and wanted to cough and open her eyes just a slit to see her surroundings but first she concentrated on the beep sound ,keeping it steady incase she was being monitored. She took steady breaths through her nose and very slowly opened one eye. Glaring white walls burned her eyes so she snapped them shut. forcing herself to try again she opened her eyes and this time the glaring light was less than before, more manageable as it was less of a shock, she looked around the small room, eyes darting from door to observation window to the monitors all stuck to her via weird little wires and tubes. She was human again. Shit shit shit,very human and very naked. Hearing no sounds from around the room she sat upright and proceeded to yank all the wires and tubes from her body, throwing them down and swinging her legs around the gurney table and onto the floor. It was clean and it was cold and made her shiver and she was about to transform into her dragon form to end the nakedness and shivers when she noticed a pair of white pants, socks and grey joggers and top all folded on a table. She snatched them up and threw them on, not really wanting to transform just incase anyone was watching, not to mention there wouldn't be much room in this tiny room if she did change, it would be a tight squish. The last thing she remembered was a lady who's voice was in her head promising to take her to safety, and a blue monster…who had shot her with a dart! In all the time she had fought with authorities, a bullet, blade nor dart, not one had pierced the scales of armour, how had this blue thing done that too her? She was angry. She proceeded to stalk around the room and peering through a window she found herself to be in an isolation ward room, she rounded on a door and to her complete surprise it was open. She opened it with care and peeked around the adjoining room which had no light on and was completely bare except for another door which had light showing beneath the frame. She looked around for cameras and her ears listened for any noise of approaching guards. When she was sure there was nothing. She was ready to change form at any second and let shit rip but kept herself together, taking deep silent breaths and opening the next door.

The corridor was long wooden well lit and silent. It smelled of old wood and polish and something she couldn't put her finger on, but she knew she new it. A window lay ahead of her, large and opening onto the outside sky, she could see the tops of trees so she knew she was up high, at least 2nd storey, easy to smash through and escape, she ran along the corridor and was about to transform when the view from the window stopped her.

Kids down below all seemingly playing but not with toys, or things but with…one boy was throwing around fire like a tennis ball, another boy was throwing ice darts, a girls was parting water in a pool and several others were screaming and laughing in mock terror. And older girl was sitting on top of the very highest branch of a tree and reading, she had a tail like a cat, another boy was sneaking up on her and as he went to pounce she went poof and disappeared. Others were running around a football/tennis court having a great game of some kind and some just watched, not left out or not picked just seemingly content to watch.

Standing at the window she was mesmerized at the sight of so many mutant children, just playing and laughing and having fun, she smiled and as she did a hand came down on her shoulder..

She whipped around and as she did she transformed, the clothes burst off, huge wings grew from her shoulders,her tail smashed through the window and she heard the screams of the children from below she grabbed the man who had touched her shoulders and proceeded to roar in his face and snap her teeth. He punched her hard and although her head moved it didn't hurt, here stood the blue monster man. She would kill him before he killed her, she lunged and went to break his head with her mouth, she would crunch him up, messy but effective. As she did ,he fell back and kicked her hard in the stomach, that hurt slightly but not enough to stop her attack, she would kill this one. He sort of half scrambled half jumped back along the corridor with great agility, all the time shouting at her. She stopped just before he went to round a corner as she didn't know where it led and she didn't want to end up lost in a maze of corridors. She turned and headed back for the smashed window and to freedom, her claws raked the floor and she had to fold her wings right up tight just to fit .

As she reached the windows edge she looked down and saw the children all had disappeared and she hoped no glass had cut any of them, just on the peak of leaping she heard and smelled another man. Cigar smoke, musky body odour and it froze her in her tracks.

She couldn't move, didn't want to move she was entranced by the male scent and wondered where it had suddenly wafted from. She took a deep inhale and pinpointed that it came from below, near the playground that had been filled with so many joyful children only moments before. She launched from the window but only enough to glide to the ground below, which she did with ease, she folded her wings and stalked forward towards what she thought resembled a large garage door. Built directly into the wall. She looked up at the building. It was in fact an ivy covered mansion, beautiful architecture surrounded by acres of assumed private ground. There were many smells down here. Other children,grass,trees,chlorine from a pool which was out of sight but scentedly visible to her dragon senses. Gasoline and rubber indicating vehicles somewhere, most likely in this garage, she shook her head to clear it and breathed deep, there was that musky smell again, it was truly alluring and she wanted for some reason to know who this scent belonged too. She had forgotten that blue monster, and instinct pulled forward. With great ease she knew she would be able to lift the garage door but instead it dawned on her to look for a switch, she found one straight away and pushed it using her huge dragon claws. Instantly the door began to rise with a whirr go cogs and groan of metal. She took a slight step back and as the door came up she was confronted with 4 people. One man, in a wheelchair and bald wearing a suit and with such a calm expression. One she had not seen when people looked at her in her dragon form, one woman slightly behind the man in the wheelchair, long auburn hair, in a dress and with her hand on the wheelchair mans shoulder, she visibly took a breath but did not move. One man built like a soldier on the other side of the bald man, he wore red sunglasses and casual clothes, she couldn't see his eyes but saw his mouth make a small O shape and the last man. The smell was his. He stood in dirty jeans, white tight t-shirt and leather jacket smoking the stub of a cigar. His hair was black, and messy. He had dog tags, fucking military! She would kill him first, his eyes met hers and he too looked shocked he merely stated calmly

"well fuck me sideways aint we gone all game of fucking thrones today proffesor" and he looked at the bald man who hadn't taken his eyes from her.

She snarled and was disappointed that his scent was military, it would be a shame to kill someone who smelt ridiculously good. why he did she didn't know, didn't care really she was just sad. Military killed all the people she had ever loved, and now here another stood making shitty comments about her form. She snarled at him and just as she went to take a step a voice in her head again.

 _Please don't be angry, we mean you no harm. Please let me introduce am professor xaviour this is my school for gifted youngsters, you are safe here, please this is jean grey, she helped save you, this man is psyclops,one of my best students and closest friends and this man who seems to have angered you in some yet unknown way is Logan._

He gestured to each person in turn yet his voice was in her head, she had made it, she was safe, with that final thought she realised she must kill Logan, he was military and military was not to be trusted!

 **thank you for reading, sorry it took so long. wasn't sure anybody was reading so didn't update. Comment or pm if you liked and enjoyed**


End file.
